Cover Boy
by BTRElevate24seven
Summary: "It's what's underneath the skin, the beauty that shines within..." After some girls make fun of Kendall at a concert on the Big Time Summer Tour, James finds and comforts his friend and shows him that those girls wrong. Rated T for thoughts of suicide and past cutting.


**Okay so this is the one-shot that I was talking about. This is dedicated to BigTimeRush-BTR for convincing to write in the place. Lol.**

* * *

**Cover Boy**

_"It's what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within…" ~ Cover Girl by Big Time Rush _

Kendall was sobbing loudly into his pillow; he was in his bunk on the tour bus. He was so upset right now. That was an understatement, he was beyond upset.

The boys had just finished their concert in Texas for the Big Time Summer Tour and ran into a couple of Rushers before they had gotten on the bus. Unfortunately, they were not the nicest Rushers; they kept talking to the guys about how ugly they thought Kendall was and how much they wished that the blond wasn't in Big Time Rush, as if the blond wasn't even there at all.

He could see looks of pure anger on the boys' faces, but because they were doing a concert and in public, they couldn't really say what they wanted to say to those girls. But he knew that his friends, his older brothers, were trying their hardest not to lash out at the girls.

But these girls just didn't seem to know when to quit. After about five minutes of talking with the three oldest members of BTR, they finally seemed to notice the blond boy. But instead of stopping like they should have done, they started pointing out all the flaws that they thought Kendall had.

His eyebrows. His nose. How tall and lanky they thought he was even though they probably knew that he had played hockey for most of his life. They were doing and saying anything that they could to belittle Kendall and make him feel bad about.

Finally, the blond couldn't take it anymore. He had run away from his best friends and the laughing girls. When he had reached the tour bus, he went straight for his bunk and buried his face in his pillow.

He had never hurt so much in his life; he knew that there was probably going to be some hate with him and the guys being famous and all but he didn't expect it to hurt this much. He felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, and the pain was almost unbearable for him. He hadn't even felt this bad when Jo had left to go and do her movie in New Zealand.

It hurt so badly and he wanted it to stop. There was one way that he knew would relieve his pain for a little while, but he had promised his friends that he would stop.

That's right; he used to cut.

He had started back before they had moved to LA, and when his brothers had found out he immediately told them because he knew that there was no use in lying to them. They knew him to well.

He remembered breaking down in James' arms and telling him it was because he was being bullied and didn't know how to handle it. After he had finished his story, he had just cried out all of his pain and let the guys comfort him. They told him that they would help him, and they did. They made sure that those stupid bullies had never bothered him again.

He felt so guilty that he had put his friends through that. They were always protecting him. Even if he was the baby of the group, he was the leader; he should be the one doing that for them. He was always taking and never giving anything back to his friends. He hated himself for that, he really did.

He should just kill himself now. All the people that thought he was ugly and should go and kill himself would be happy that he was gone. His best friends wouldn't have to take care of him anymore, and they could make BTR so much better if he was gone. They didn't need him for anything.

Nobody needed him for anything.

He was just a useless waste of space that was taking up everyone's time.

Kendall wiped him eyes as he got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom that was at the back of the tour bus, when he heard footsteps. Crap. He didn't want anyone to find him.

"Kendall, are you in here, buddy?" he heard James call out, looking for him. He should have known that the guys would be looking for him after he had run off earlier.

Suddenly, Kendall didn't want to kill himself. He mentally slapped himself for even thinking about leaving his friends and the people that do care about him behind. He slowly made his way to the front of the bus, where he saw James. Concern was written all over the older boy's face.

"J-Jamie," Kendall whimpered as James made his way over to the younger boy. He felt James wrap his arms around him and bring him to his chest. He buried his face in James chest, letting the tears fall; loud sobs making their way out of Kendall's throat.

"Ssh, buddy, it's okay. It's okay, Kenny, I'm here," James whispered as he rubbed a gentle hand up and down Kendall's back. He carefully led the crying boy to the couch and pulled him into his lap.

"I-It hurts s-so much, Jamie," Kendall whimpered bringing himself closer to the older boy.

"I know it does, little buddy, but you know that those things aren't true," James whispered in a soft, calm voice. "You're not ugly and if it weren't for you in the first place we wouldn't be here right now. We'd probably still be back in Minnesota, shoveling driveways."

"I-I guess," Kendall muttered.

"It's the truth, buddy. 'It's what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within', remember?" James asked, earning a tiny smile from Kendall.

Kendall knew that the girls had been wrong all along, but it still made him feel bad about himself. He knew that James would always be there to tell him otherwise, because that's just how James was. Even though he was a bit self-centered, he still cared deeply for his loved ones.

"Yeah, I know, Jamie," Kendall said, his smile widening ever so slightly. "Thanks for everything, Jamie."

"Anytime, Kenny, anytime."

* * *

**Hope you guys like that. How was it?**

**Please read and review.**

**~Ajay**


End file.
